Une aventure féerique !
by Shadow Wolverine
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un Garçon mystérieux qui arrive dans la guilde Fairy Tail et se jeune garçon , c'est moi ! :) Lisez mon histoire au sein de la guilde la plus forte de tous les temps !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour cher amis , depuis quelque temps j'ai commencé à écrire et je vous propose ma première Fanfic. Bonne dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !:)

_**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**_

Moi: Avant de vous dire mon nom ou autres information , je vais vous racontez mon histoire !

Tout à commencer le jours de mes 1 ans , mes parents furent assassinés sous l'ordre d'un scientifique qui était réputé pour être une personne maléfique , ce scientifique voulait faire une expérience maléfique mais pour cela il avait besoin d'un cobaye pour tester une lacrima qu'il avait fabriqué lui même , ce cobaye , c'était moi. Après avoir tué mes parents , les assassins me firent sortir du berceau et je fus emmené dans son laboratoire. Dès que le Scientifique vu les assassins me ramener , il m'attacha de suite sur sa table d'opération , il me piqua avec une aiguille pour m'endormir. Cette opération fut tellement atroce que je me suis réveillé 3 ans plus tard , malgré que je n'avais pas mangé , bu et bougé , je me sentais bien comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Dès que je me leva , je vis le scientifique qui me regardait à travers une fenêtre . Il m'expliqua où l'ont étaient et malgré mon jeune âge il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille et ce qu'il voulait que je devienne , il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de parler que j'eus pris mes pieds à mon coups , il voulait faire de moi son assassin , sa machine de mort , il a tué mes parents quand j'étais bébé car il voulait qu'en grandissant je les oublis et que je le prenne pour mon père. Il m'avait implanté la lacrima mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu'était une lacrima. En sortant du laboratoire je couru tellement vite que je tomba dans un ravin , mais , en pleine chute quelque chose d'époustouflant se passa j'avais disparu et je me retrouvais dans un autre monde , il n'y avait ni le scientifique ni la montagne ou il m'avait enfermé , je me trouvais au cœur d'une guerre , qui était d'ailleurs sur le point d'être fini. Je fus amené dans cette autre dimension par deux hommes qui avait trop utilisé une technique appelé « le kaleidoscope hypnotique du sharigan » ils s'appelaient Kakashi et Obito. J'étais resté caché derrière une pierre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre , la guerre fut enfin fini je me dirigea vers ce dénommé Kakashi mais , avant de mourir , Obito se releva et lança deux kunai que Kakashi esquiva facilement , mais moi , n'ayant pas vu les kunai je me les suis prient dans les yeux , je m'étais évanoui de suite . A mon réveil , par miracle j'avais retrouvé la vue , qu'elle miracle était-ce ? Comment ce fait t-il que je voix alors que j'avais eu les yeux percés ? Kakashi était à côté de moi avec 4 autres hommes qu'ont surnommaient « Hokages » et , avec derrière eux un corps sans vie et sans yeux , Les Hokages m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient enlever les yeux de ce mort pour que je puisse à nouveau voir , cette personne morte se dénommait « Madara Uchiwa » , ils m'avaient dis que , vu que je n'étais pas de leur dimension , ils m'ont offert ses yeux pour que je puisse retourner là d'où je viens et pour que personne essaye de voler ses yeux pour en profiter dans leur monde. Une fille appellé Sakura me soigna , elle me faisait peur , elle ne faisait que de crier et de frapper un garçon nommé Naruto , c'était la première fille que je voyais et elle me donnait déjà une mauvaise impression des autres. Après avoir été soigné , Kakashi me renvoya dans ma dimension avec un sac qui contenait de la nourriture et de la boisson pour 2 jours , un dénommé Sasuke m'avait dis , avant que je ne revienne , qu'il fallait que j'arrive a maîtrisé mes nouveaux yeux pour qu'ils puissent revenir à l'état normal car vu que je n'étais pas un Uchiwa l'utilisation de ces yeux me prendraient beaucoup de mon énergie et pour réussir à contrôler les différents sharingan il fallait que j'éprouve de la haine et il me donna un papier avec écrit les différents sharingans que je devais maîtriser. Cela faisait trois jours que je marchais , sans nourriture , ni boisson , j'étais à bout de force , lorsque , tout à coups je vis une ombre si géante que cela ne pouvait être un humain , à travers cette ombre je vis une lumière rouge avec une sorte de fente à l'intérieur , encore une fois je m'évanouis. A mon réveil , je vis encore cette ombre qui n'était au faite qu'un dragon , je pris peur , j'avais tout de suite essayé de m'enfuir mais le dragon me bloqua entre ses griffe , il ma dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à lire , à écrire et il allait m'apprendre son élément , « L'ombre ». 5 ans ce passèrent j'avais maintenant 9 ans , il m'avait tout appris y compris a utilisé mes cinq sens séparément , un jours , il m'emmena dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du monde , ont y étais allé juste pour qu'il puissent récupérer une pierre que l'on pouvait trouver qu'à cette endroit précis , j'attendais sur une pierre et sans que je ne puisse rien faire , mon dragon nommé Skyadrum s'envola me laissant seul dans cette forêt , je me débrouilla pour survivre avec les pouvoirs qu'il m'avait appris et le sharingan que j'avais eu , grâce a cette haine que j'éprouvais , j'ai appris tout les sharingans , enfin , il m'en manquais deux. Lorsque que j'ai eu 15 ans , j'ai quitté cette île sur le dos d'un monstre marin que j'avais apprivoisé , mais comme vous le savez tout les chasseurs de dragon ont le mal de transport , ce voyage fût pour moi très difficile.J'étais vêtu d'une tunique de ninja noir avec une cape qui flottait avec le vent , avec un masque de ninja qui laissait apparaître que mes yeux , on ne voyait même pas ma couleur de peau , j'avais des bottes de ninja et des gants noir , j'avais aussi un sabre et un couteau qui était retenu par une ceinture rouge autour de ma taille.J'étais arrivé la nuit , sur le hangar d'un port , avec mon pouvoir de l'ombre je rentra dans un bar sans que personne me voient , j'étais caché dans l'ombre et j'écoutais toutes les informations que je ne pu entendre lorsque j'étais sur cette île et avant d'ailleurs. J'eus appris qu'on était en l'an 781 et qu'un dénommé Rogue avait tué Skyadrum , cela m'avait attristé de voir que Skyadrum m'avait abandonné pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre , malgré ça je resta calme , après avoir quittez tout les guildes où j'avais pu être j'ai entendu parler de votre guilde et de tout ce qu'elle faisait je vous est suivi dans chacune de vos mission , sans que vous me voyez , que vous ne m'entendiez , que vous me sentiez , surtout toi Natsu. J'étais aussi endormi pendant ces sept années avec vous mais je ne me suis pas montré , après avoir vu la puissance et la force de votre guilde pendant le tournoi et contre l'armée des dragons. J'ai décidé que pendant votre retour à la guilde je viendrai me présenter à vous pour vous rejoindre. Et me voilà


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivé d'un nouveau mage**_

?: Pourquoi nous et pas une autre guilde

Moi : Comme je vous les dis , je vous est espionnés et j'ai vu que la force de votre guilde était les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour nos proches , toutes les guildes où j'ai voulu aller me voulaient que pour mes pouvoirs très spéciaux. S'il vous plaît maître Makarof prenez moi dans votre guilde , vous ne le regretterez pas.

Makarof : D'accord , rentrons à la guilde pour officialisé tous ça.

Pendant tout le trajet , toute la guilde avait été surpris pas mon histoire et ne disait rien , même les plus bavards.

Nous arrivions enfin à la guilde , le maître Makarof me fit faire directement la marque officiel de la guilde , certains membre de la guilde voulait faire connaissance avec moi mais je leur répliqua qu'il fallait que j'aille trouvé un appartement en ville , Juste après que j'eus dis ça , Erza s'approcha de Moi

Erza : Veux-tu que je t'aide à trouver un appartement ?

Moi : J... Je .. Je veux bi... bien si ça ne te dé... dérange pas Erza-san.(disais-je avec une voix toute tremblante)

Erza : Nous somme amis tu n'a pas besoin de rajouter « san » et puis , pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ? (dit-elle avec un air étonné)

Moi : J... J'ai un peu la phobie des filles , c'est à cause de Sakura-chan.

Erza : Ok , ne nous attardons pas plus sur ce sujet , suis-moi.

Moi : Ok

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à un manoir nommé « Fairy Hills » et ensuite Erza se retourna vers moi , je baissa tout de suite le regards intimidé par ses si jolies yeux.

Erza : Nous sommes ici à Fairy Hills , c'est le manoir où toutes les filles de la guilde dorment , tu habiteras désormais ici !

Moi : Mais … Mais je suis un homme...

( Erza me coupa la parole )

Erza : Tu es un homme certes mais si tu as peur des femmes et que tu n'est pas tenté par nous alors tu peux loger avec nous , dans une chambre séparée bien sûr.

Moi : Ok , si c'est toi qui le dit mais j'espère que les filles ne me regarderont pas bizarrement , sa me perturberais.

Erza : Maintenant tais-toi et suis ( avec un visage un peu sévère )

Elle me présenta à toutes les habitantes de la résidence , elle était elle aussi surprise de me voir là, bien que je n'eus à peine le temps de voir leurs têtes que je baissa mes yeux de suite. On était enfin arrivé dans ma chambre.

Erza : Voilà ta chambre je te laisse t'installer , si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande le nous.

Moi: Ok Erza à toute l'heure.

Je sortie de ma chambre pour retourner discuter à la guilde , sur le chemin je croisa Lucy qui me faisait un appel de la main , d'un coups je pris peur et je commença à accélérer le pas mais elle couru vers moi et m'obligea à m'arrêter.

Lucy : Hey , pourquoi tu cherches à m'éviter ?

Moi : Ah dé … désolé je ne t'avais pas vu Lucy-chan (disais-je en détournant mon regards de son visage )

Lucy : Comment ça tu ne ma pas vu , tu ma regarder et quand tu ma regarder je t'ai fais un signe de la main.

Moi : Ex...Excuse moi Lucy-chan mais j'ai un peu la phobie des filles.

Lucy : Comment ça ta peur des filles ? Enfin bref ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Où allais-tu ?

Moi : J'allais à la guilde pour discuter un peu avec les autres mages.

Lucy : Ah d'accord , et veux-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler Lucy-chan , appel moi Lu-chan si tu veux ou bien Lucy tout court. (dit-elle en souriant)

Moi : Ou... Oui d'aaa … d'accord (disais-je en rebaissant encore une fois les yeux)

Lucy : Au faite qu'elle est ton nom ? Tu ne nous l'a jamais dis !

Moi : Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant , Lu-chan .

Lucy : Et pourquoi ça ?

Moi : Je vous le dirais demain , devant toute la guilde , peux-tu attendre jusqu'à là Lu-chan ?

Lucy Hum , je ne sais pas , dis le moi tout de suite je ne le dirais à personne d'autre !

Elle baissa les yeux justes un moment , ce qui me permit de m'é faisait déjà tard , je dû retourner au manoir pour le repas. Toutes les filles mangeaient tranquillement sans se soucier trop de moi. Mais Erza , ne me voyant pas manger , me parla.

Erza : Et pourquoi n'enlèverais tu pas ton masque pour manger et au faite comment t'appelle tu ?

Toutes les filles : Oui c'est vrai tu est venu nous dire ton histoire et tout ça mais tu ne t'est toujours pas présenté à nous.

Moi : C'est que …

Les filles : C'est que … quoi ?

Moi :Je l'annoncerai à toutes la guilde demain !

Les filles : Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Dans cette impasse sans issue je dû activer mon sharingan pour créer une illusion mais Erza , elle , m'avait vu partir , son œil droit ne craignait pas les illusions , je l'avais oublié.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et en ouvrant la porte , je vis Erza qui m'attendait.

Erza : Pourquoi as-tu chercher à t'échapper ? Mon œil droit ne crains pas les illusions !

Moi : Je vous dirai mon nom demain , devant toute la guilde.

Erza : Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Et pourquoi portes-tu un masque ?

Moi : Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom tout de suite , désolé Erza-chan mais en revanche je peux t'expliquer pour le masque , je porterai ce masque jusqu'au jours où je tuerai celui qui est responsable de l'assassinat de mes parents.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion...

Erza: Ton nom est-il si important que ça ? Enfin je respect ton choix mais si demain tu ne nous dis pas ton nom , tu vas avoir des problèmes avec moi. (dit elle avec un ton sérieux)

Moi : Je te le promet Erza-chan mais arrête de me crier dessus s'il te plaît , ça me perturbe ! ( disais-je avec une petite voix toute tremblante)

Dès qu'elle sortie de ma chambre , je m'allongea sur le lit et je m'endormis aussitôt. Je ne suis pas sûr mais pendant mon sommeil, je crois qu'Erza informa tout les autres membres de la guilde de ce nous avions parlé.

Le lendemain matin , je me réveilla et je ne trouva personne , ni dehors ni sur le chemin qui mène à la guilde.

J'étais enfin arrivé à la guilde , ils ce regroupèrent tous autour de moi et me demandèrent de leur dire mon nom.

Moi : Ecoutez !

Tout le monde se tuent et me fixa.

Moi : Mon nom , enfin plutôt celui qu'on ma donné est Sodjico.

Makarof : Oh Sodjico c'est bien comme prénom mais qu'elle est ton nom de famille ?

Moi : Mon nom de famille ? Je ne le connais pas!

Tous : Tu ne le connais pas ? Mais qui ta appelé Sodjico ?

Moi : Celui qui m'appelait comme ça était mon défunt dragon , Skydrum. Je peux savoir mon vrai nom mais pour ça il va falloir que je retrouve le laboratoire où j'étais enfermé étant j'aimerai effectuer cette mission seul.

Makarof : Non tu n'iras pas tout seul là-bas , Erza , Grey et Natsu vont t'y accompagner !

Lucy : Et moi maître ? Puis-je aller avec eux ?

Makarof : Si Sodjico a voulu aller seul là-bas , je pense que c'était pour une bonne raison , c'est trop dangereux pour toi Lucy désolé. Maintenant allez-vous reposez vous partirez dès demain matin en train.

Moi : Je tiens à préciser , avant de partir qu'on ne peux y parvenir qu'à la marche.

Natsu : Ow trop cool , je n'aurai pas à être malade (dit t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres).

Moi : Moi non plus Natsu (disais-je avec à mon tour un sourire aux lèvres)

Makarof : Quoi qu'il en soit , reposez-vous et préparé vous pour la journée de demain.

Nous rentrâmes tous chez nous pour préparer nos affaires et la journée de demain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre : Mission X**_

C'était enfin le jours qui allait peut être fatal pour mon avenir, nous nous sommes rejoins devant la guilde et dès que nous avions fini de nous dire au revoir , nous partions de tout le trajet nous marchions , nous n'avons rencontré aucune sortes de formes de vies humaines, ni animal d'ailleurs , comme d'habitude Grey et Natsu se chamaillaient alors que moi et Erza avancions sans nous parler ni même nous regarder.

Natsu : Au faite Sodji, tu vas pouvoir enlever ton masque , pas vrai ?

Moi : Oui … j'ai une écharpe pratiquement similaire à la tienne sauf qu'elle est noir.

Natsu : Ah bon ?! Fais voir (dit t-il avec un air étonné)

Moi : Plus tard , continuons à avancer.

Nous continuons à marché jusqu'à ce qu'ont aperçoivent une cascade pour se reposer.

Erza : Ont va s'arrêter quelques minutes !

Grey : Erza , pourquoi es-tu si bizarre aujourd'hui ?

Erza : Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ?

Grey : Normalement à chaque fois que la Salamandre et moi nous chamaillons , tu nous tapes toujours mais pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Natsu : Grey , a raison Erza , pourquoi ?

Erza : Je voulais être gentil aujourd'hui car ont fait notre première mission avec Sodji mais si vous le prenez comme ça , je vais vous frappez alors (dit t-elle avec un visage tyrannique)

Grey et Natsu : Non ! Ont rigolaient Erza!(disent t-ils avec un faux sourire )

Erza : Bref repartons ! Est-ce encore loin Sodji ?

Moi : Non ce n'est plus très loin , à environ trente minutes de marche.

Erza : Ok allons-y ! Préparez vous tous à attaqué et à être attaqué. Nous allons entré sur un territoire ennemi !

Grey , Natsu et Moi : Bien !

Bien que Erza était une fille , j'avais pratiquement oublié que j'étais timide , tellement que j'étais concentré dans mes pensées. Nous nous trouvions maintenant au pied de la montagne la moins approchée du nord ouest du Royaume de Fiore.

Moi : Les amis , il va falloir escaladé cette montagne maintenant !

Natsu : Dommage que Happy ne soit pas là , il aurait pu nous porter !

Moi : Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là dès qu'on aura atteint le sommet , la bataille commencera. C'est parti !

Nous commencions à escaladé la montagne , bien que Grey et Natsu n'était pas trop pour . Arrivé en haut , c'était une armée de robots magiques qui nous attendait.

Erza : Notre première objectif est de détruire tous ces robots , après nous pourrons nous infiltrés dans le laboratoire.

Grey : Haha , ça va être de la rigolade !

Natsu : Yo , je m'enflamme !

Et la bataille commença ! Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tournés , je me faufila travers les ombres jusqu'à arrivé dans le laboratoire. Je me retrouvais , encore une fois nez à nez avec ce scientifique. Il n'eut à peine le temps de bouger que je l'attrapa et le coinça sur la même table où il m'avait opéré .

Moi :Ecoute moi bien Mr le scientifique , avant de te tuer , j'ai quelque questions à te poser !

Scientifique : De toute façon je suis pratiquement arrivé à l'âge limite où l'ont meurs , poses les tes questions !

Il avait déjà bien vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Moi : Qu'elle est mon vrai prénom et nom de famille , et celui de mes parents ?

Scientifique : Ce n'est que ça ? Ouvre le premier tiroir du bureau , c'est le dossier noir.

Je pris ce dossiers.

Moi : Bien ! Maintenant qu'elle est le pouvoir de la lacrima que tu ma insérée dans le corps ?

Scientifique : Cette lacrima te donne la possibilité de contrôler les éléments des autres chasseurs de dragon , par exemple si un chasseur de dragon t'attaque avec son élément , tu pourras ensuite mangé son élément pour le maîtriser de suite.

Pendant ce temps là à l'extérieur.

Natsu : Aller venez goûtez à mes flammes , bande de robot sans cervelle !

Grey : Le sans cervelle c'est toi abruti !

Natsu : Quoi ?! Répète ça ! Et si ont faisaient un jeu ? Celui qui neutralise le plus de robots , gagne !

Grey : Ok ! Je suis partant mais prépare toi à perdre la Salamandre !

Natsu : On va voir ça tout de suite espèce de glaçon !

Erza : hey , vous deux ! Où est passé Sodjico ?

Grey : Maintenant que j'y pense je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'ont à commencés.

Natsu : Ouai , moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu , vous croyez qu'il est rentré dans le laboratoire en se faufilant à travers les ombres ?

Erza : Si c'est le cas , il va falloir qu'ont se grouille ou quelque chose de regretable risquerait d'arriver !

Revenons à ce qui se passe l'intérieur.

Moi : Ok , une dernière question , préfères tu mourir tout de suite ou avoir une longue agonie ?

Scientifique : Tue moi tout de suite si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Je dégaina mon sabre de son fourreau , je leva ma main du plus haut que je pouvait et au je redescendis ma main aussi vite que je l'avais monté , ma lame allait lui couper le cou , je ressenti à ce moment là une grande monté d'adrénaline dans mon corps , il allait être le premier homme que j'allais tuer. Au moment où j'allais toucher son cou une autre lame c'était glissé sous la mienne pour arrêter le coup final qui allait être porté à ce vieillard , c'était Erza !

Erza : Arrête ça ! Que t'apprêtais tu as faire ?

Moi : Il a tué mes parents , par conséquent , il doit mourir lui aussi.

Erza : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça , ça ne serait pas bon ni pour toi et ni pour notre guilde !

Grey et Natsu : Elle a raison arrêtons ça et rentrons !

Moi : C'est bien pour ça que je tenais à venir seul , je suis désolé !

Erza / Grey et Natsu : Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Tu es désolé pour quoi ?

Moi : Pour ça ! Kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan !

Grey et Natsu : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Erza : Je t'ai déjà dis que les illusions ne marchent pas avec moi , non ? Alors pourquoi t'acharnes tu ?

Moi : Ce n'est pas une illusion , ne vous inquiétez pas de l'endroit où vous allez être , dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui , je vous ferai revenir.

Avec le sharingan que Kakashi utilisait , je les firent apparaître dans une autre dimension. C'était maintenant à moi de finir ce pourquoi ont … enfin j'étais venu.

Mais je ne voulais pas avoir sa mort su ma conscience , j'ai donc décidé qu'il allait souffrir mais peut pas mourir .

Moi : Arcane lunaires du sharingan !

Je le tortura alors avec mon petit couteau que j'avais juste à côté de mon resta enfermé deux jours dedans mais dans le monde réel , à peine une seconde venait de s'écouler. Je n'étais pas habitué à faire ce sharingan là , cela epuisa pratiquement toutes mes forces , mais il fallait que je fasse revenir les autres , ce que je fis tout de suite après être sorti des arcanes lunaires. En revenant Erza , Grey et Natsu étaient terrifiés de ce qu'il allait ce passer entre moi et le scientifique. Ils virent le scientifique allongé sur la table d'opération.

Grey : Tu ...

Erza : La...

Natsu : Tué !

Moi : Non je ne l'ai pas tué !

Erza alla touché son cou afin de vérifié si je mentais ou non.

Erza : Il a raison , il n'est pas mort mais juste endormi (dit elle en soupirant)

Moi : rentrons à la guilde s'il vous plaît j'aimerai dire mon vrai prénom et mon nom devant tout le monde.

Erza:Tu as pu lui posé des questions , en si peu de temps ?

Moi : Enfaite je lui est posé les questions avant que vous n'arriviez .

Erza : Ah d'accord . Bon , rentrons à la guilde sinon il vont pensé qu'ils nous aient arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Tous ( sauf Erza) : Ok , c'est parti pour notre retour à la guilde !

Et nous repartions en direction de Magnolia. Le trajet du retour était exactement le même que celui de l'arrivé.Il faisait déjà très tard. Natsu nous éclaira avec son feu , pour que nous puissions retourner à la cascade où nous nous étions reposez dans la journé nuit passa , le soleil venait à peine de ce lever que Erza était déjà entrain de nous aspergé d'eau pour nous réveillé.

Erza : Allez les flemmards ont a de la marche à faire !

Moi : Ok , Erza-chan

Grey et Natsu : Réveille moi un peu plus tard ! (disent ils en se rendormant).

Ce qui énerva , Erza qui , par la suite , leur donna à eux deux un coups de poing.

Grey et Natsu : On est déjà prêt nous Erza ( disent ils avec le visage amochés )


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Ma vrai nature**_

Nous étions enfin arrivé à Magnolia , avant d'aller nous reposer ont devaient d'abord faire notre rapport sur cette mission et , je devais enfin dire mon nom devant tout le monde.

Moi : Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs de Fairy Tail , mon vrai nom de famille est Blackbat et mon prénom Seydjou.

Et mes parents s'appellent Soraya et Djemba Blackbat.

Makarof : Sodjico et Seydjou ? Ca ce ressemble un peu , qu'elle étrange coïncidence !

Moi : Maintenant je vais pouvoir enlever mon masque pour que vous puissiez tous voir à quoi je ressemble.

D'un seul coup , j'eus enlevé le haut et mon masque de ma tenu de ninja. Il me fixèrent tous comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de ma couleur de peau , j'étais un homme de couleur noir clair , avec une coupe ressemblant à celle de Luxus mais avec les cheveux noirs et crépus. Après quelque instant de silence , je vis quelque fille courir vers moi en criant : « Tu es trop beau , faisont connaissance ». Ce qui me fit d'étaler de la guilde en un instant et provoqua un fou rire.

Je venait de m'enfuir de la guilde , J'étais avec mon visage découvert et une écharpe rouge autour du cou comme celle de Natsu. On pouvait apercevoir des bandelettes noires sur mes bras comme celle d'un garçon qui s'appelait Rock Lee , le bas de mon corps était toujours recouvert du pantalon de ninja et des bottes qui vont avec , on voyait alors ma musculature , je n'avais pas de cicatrice aux yeux car Obito m'avait touché directement l' ne le savais mais , j'avais aussi une cicatrice sur le cou , elle ma été faites , dans cette étrange forêt.

J'aperçus en ville Natsu , qui par ailleurs me cherchait.

Natsu : Hey Seydjou , battons nous ensemble ! Nous ne t'avons pas encore vu te battre !

Après quelque seconde de réflexion..

Moi : Ok Natsu-san , c'est parti !

Nous allions hors de la ville pour ne rien casser , nous nous retrouvâmes maintenant en plein milieu de la forêt. Il y avait quelque membres de la guilde qui étaient venus pour voir ma puissance et mes techniques.

Natsu : Ah ! Je m'enflamme commençons !

Moi : On y va fort dès le début ou pas Natsu-san ?

Natsu : Montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Moi : J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas !

Natsu fonça sur moi avec ses flammes à vive allure mais malheureusement pour lui j'eus activé mon sharingan et je lança l'amaterasu (flammes noirs)

Natsu : Hahaha je ne crains pas les flammes !

Moi : Ce n'est pas des flammes ordinaires !

Natsu : Tu veux parier ? (dit-il avec un sourire au lèvres)

Je vis Natsu qui était entrain de mangé l'amaterasu , pendant quelque seconde il soufra , et se tenait la gorge comme s'il allait mourir , et , d'un coup il se releva et me lança une attaque.

Natsu : Normalement les flammes ne me font pas cette effet là , bizarre , mais bon . Aile du dragon de feu d'amaterasu !

Le coup était tellement fort qu'il me fit projecta contre un arbre.

Natsu : Alors , c'est déjà fini ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais plus fort que ça !

Je me relevai tout de suite après ma chute.

Moi : Bien joué Natsu Dragnir !

Natsu : Quoi c'est déjà fini ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas envie de salir ta réputation , au vu de tout les membres de Fairy Tail !

Natsu : Quoi ? C'est moi le plus fort !

Moi : on va le voir tout de suite !

Natsu : Comment ça ?

Moi : Arcanes lunaires du sharingan !

Natsu se retrouva accroché à un poteau.

Natsu : Où sommes nous ? Et pourquoi le ciel est rouge et le soleil noir ?

Moi : Tu ne vas même pas pouvoir me toucher !

Il se retrouvait encerclé par plusieurs ombres de moi , qui n'était pas réel bien que , il sentait quand même leur lames le traverser. Nous restâmes trois jours ce qui équivaux à 2 secondes dans la réalité. Nous étions sortis des arcanes lunaire , je désactivai mon sharingan pendant que Natsu était entrain de chuter. Je le rattrapai juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

Membres de Fairy Tail : Natsu à perdu sans même avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'un coup !

Je déposa Natsu par terre , j'ouvris sa bouche et là , j'eus activé mon sharingan pour lui mettre des flammes dans sa bouche pour qu'il puisse les manger et récupérer toute ses forces. Il se réveilla .

Natsu : Yo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ?!

Moi : Tu as perdu Natsu-san , désolé !

Natsu : Oui je sais ! Mais , qu'elle était ce pouvoir ? Il est terrifiant !

Moi : C'est l'une des caractéristiques de mes yeux.

Une larme rouge descendit de mon œil droit .

Natsu : Tu saignes !

Moi : Je sais , c'est quand je force trop sur mes pupilles que je saigne.

Natsu : Ok , tu peux faire quoi d'autre ?

Moi : Je te le dirais plus tard , allons nous reposer , nous revenons d'une dur mission !

Natsu : T'es pas amusant Seydjou mais bon tu as peut être raison , allons manger un coup avant d'aller nous reposer , j'ai faim !

Moi : Cela ne se refuse pas!

Nous repartions à la guilde pour manger. Nous étions entrain de manger à une table , moi et Natsu et ont virent Lucy se diriger vers nous.

Lucy : Hey , dis donc toi ! La dernière fois tu m'avais laissé en plan , toute seul dans la rue.

Moi : Je suis désolé Lu-chan mais je ne le referai plus (disais-je avec un air apeuré)

Lucy : Mouai mouai , ça ira pour cette fois !

Moi : Lu . .. Lu-chan , accepterais tu de faire une mission avec moi pour me faire pardonner ? (disais-je tout timidement)

Lucy : Oui avec grand plaisir , en plus il me faut de l'argent pour pouvoir payer mon loyer !

Natsu : Super ! Une mission sa va être trop cool.

Moi : Désolé Natsu mais il n'y aura que Lu-chan et moi.

Lucy et Natsu : Et pourquoi ça ?

Moi : A cause de ma mission seul Lu-chan n'avait pas pu venir avec nous , donc je trouve normal qu'elle en fasse une avec moi.

Lucy : Natsu désolé mais , il a raison , j'ai hâte de partir en mission avec toi (dit elle en souriant).

Moi : Moi aussi (disais-je en tournant la tête comme un timide)

Natsu : Ah c'est pas cool !

? : Ouaii vous êtes pas cool de le laisser tout seul !

Natsu : Bien parlé Happy , et si ont allaient faire une mission nous deux ?

Happy : Aye sir !

Moi : Lu-chan , choisis n'importe qu'elle mission que tu voudras.

Lucy : Oh , tu es trop gentil , merci !

Le maître intervint dans notre conversation.

Makarof : Au faite Natsu , l'as-tu tester comme je te l'avais demandé ?

Moi : C'est vous qui aviez demandé à Natsu de me défier maître ?

Makarof : Oui ! Y a t-il un problème ?

Moi : Non , il n'y en a aucun !

Makarof : Bien ! Alors le résultat du combat ?

Natsu ne savait plus quoi dire donc je pris la parole.

Moi : J'ai battu Natsu sans avoir à le toucher !

Makarof et Lucy : Natsu ! Est-ce vrai ?

Natsu : Oui c'est la vérité ! (dit il en boudant)

Makarof : Hum d'accord , peut être que tu peux devenir toi aussi un mage de rang S ! Mais pour cela tu devras battre soit Erza , soit Mirajane , soit Luxus ou soit Glidartz.

Moi : Je préférerai tous les affrontés en même temps si c'est possible.

Tous mes membres de Fairy Tail y compris le maître : Quoi ?

Makarof : Euh … Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez fort pour tous les affrontés et en même temps en plus !

Moi : On a qu'à essayer , vous verrez !

Makarof : Ok , si tu le souhaite mais nous devons d'abord attendre que Glidartz revienne.

? : Salut la compagnie , je suis revenu de mission !

Tous le regardèrent , c'était Glidartz , Natsu essaya de lui sauter encore une fois dessus pour l'attaquer par surprise mais il se prit un violent coups de poing qui le fit sortir du bâtiment de la guilde.

Glidartz : Oh ! Je vois qu'il y a un nouveau membre , comment t'appelle tu ?

Moi : Je m'appel Seydjou , Seydjou Blackbat !

Glidartz : Oh , j'aime bien ton nom !

Makarof : Bon retour à toi Glidartz !

Glidartz : Merci maître.

Makarof : Espèce d'imbécile tu as cru que j'allais te dire ça après que tu es déserté ton poste de maître de Fairy Tail poour une mission ?!

Glidartz : Comme je vous l'ai dis maître , je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce poste.

Makarof : Bref , je voulais te parler d'autre chose , demain après-midi toi , Erza , Luxus et Mirajane allez vous battre contre Seydjou.

Glidartz : Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis sur qu'il ne peut pas battre Natsu.

Makarof : Hélas , il a battu Natsu sans le touché , et vous allez vous battre contre lui pour savoir si il peut être mage de rang S ou non.

Glidartz : Hum , battre Natsu sans le toucher ! Tu dois être vraiment fort mais pourquoi devons nous nous battre à quatre contre lui ? Un seul suffit !

Makarof : Je lui est aussi dis ça mais il préférerait vous prendre tout les 4 en même temps !

Glidartz : Ok , je suis partant malgré que ça ne vas pas durée longtemps.

Makarof : Bien maintenant allez-vous reposez pour demain surtout vous trois Glidartz , Seydjou et Erza !

Glidartz : Pourquoi eux aussi ?

Makarof : Tout comme toi ils sont rentrés de mission aujourd'hui , il y a maintenant deux heures !

Moi : Désolé Lu-chan mais sa sera pour après demain , en attendant n'oublie pas de choisir une mission.

Natsu et Happy : Ont peu faire une mission avec toi Lucy , vu que nous n'avons rien à faire !

Lucy : Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas les gars mais je préfère attendre le retour de Seydjou !

Natsu et Happy : Oh , t'es pas cool Lucy !

Lucy :Ne t'inquiète pas Seydjou , ce n'est pas grave ont peu repousser la mission de quelque jours (me dit elle en souriant)

Moi : Merci de ta confiance Lu-chan , à plus tard.

Je partis tout de suite après la fin de cette phrase.

Je venais à peine d'arriver devant le manoir (Fairy Hills) , que je vu Erza qui m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Erza : Crois tu pouvoir nous battres , demain ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas seul le destin nous le diras.

Erza : Bon je ne vais pas trop t'embêter , va te reposer ou t'entraîner , enfin fait ce que tu veux mais soit là demain après-midi !

Moi : D'accord Erza-chan !

Je voulu m'entraîner pendant l'après-midi mais j'étais trop fatigué.Je me réveilla le lendemain matin , je resta allongé sur mon lit à réfléchir au moyen que j'avais pour les battre , je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les mangeai tranquillement jusqu'au moment où je vu que Erza me fixait , ce qui me fit tout de suite baisser les yeux.

Erza : Seydjou , tu as peur des filles , non ?

Moi : Euh ouu.. oui ! Pou.. Pourquoi Erza-chan ?

Erza : Si tu as peur des filles comment vas-tu nous vaincre moi et Mira ?

Moi : J'avoue que sur le coup je n'y avais pas réfléchis !

Ce qui me plongea dans un état de réflexion profonde , après que j'eus débarrassé et lavé mon bol , je remonta de suite dans ma chambre pour réfléchir à ce problème là.

J'avais enfin peut être un plan pour gagné. C'était l'heure ,je me mis en route pour la guilde , quand je fus arrivé , je vis Tout les membres qui attendaient devant la guilde.

Makarof : Seydjou , nous allons prendre le train pour nous battre dans un endroit désert , pour ne rien détruire.

Tout les chasseurs de dragon :Non ! Le trajet va être très difficile pour nous !

Nous montions tous dans le train , le train ce mis en marche et commença à étions enfin arrivé dans un désert , nous marchâmes un peu plus loin pour ne pas abîmer les railles du train.

Makarof : Stop ! Le combat va se dérouler ici !

Il y avait dans ce désert une longue ligne de pierres , c'est là où les membres de la guilde s' moment était enfin arrivé , ils étaient en face de moi et moi en face d'eux.

Makarof : Le combat se terminera par un abandon ou par un K.O ! Commencez !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Le combat de l'immortel**_

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière , il était temps pour moi de leur montrer ma vrai puissance.

Moi : S'ils vous plaît , attaquez moi tous ensemble et pas chacun à votre tour.

Mage de rang S : Comme tu le voudras !

Erza et Mirajane fonçaient directement eux deux sur moi , je suppose que Erza avait dit ma phobie à Mira. Avant qu'elle ne pu me toucher je les envoya dans une autre dimension avec le kaléidoscope hypnotique , c'était une dimension que j'avais crée et qui me permettait d'aspirer lentement l'énergie de ceux ou celles qui étaient à l'intérieur.

Glidartz et Luxus : Que leur a tu fais ?

Moi : Maintenant combattons !

Luxus commença à attaquer.

Luxus : Hurlement du dragon foudroyant !

Je pouvais l'esquivé mais je voulais voir si la théorie du scientifique allait marcher , donc j'absorbai son éclair. Cela n'avait pas eu la même réaction que Natsu sur moi , je pense qu'avec cette lacrima j'étais immunisé contre les effets secondaires d'un autre éléments.

Natsu et Luxus : Comment peux tu absorber ça sans en subir les conséquences ?

Je resta muet sur cette voulais à tout prix mettre K.O Gildarts pour devenir le plus fort de la guilde.

Luxus : Répond moi quand je te parle ! Lance du dragon foudroyant !

A ce moment la me vins une superbe idée , les attaques qu'ils allaient me lancer à distance je les enverrai dans la dimension ou son Erza et Mirajane. J'exécutai mon plan , à travers mon sharingan j'eus deviné que une des deux filles avaient été touché.

Gildarts : Trop lent !

Il me donna un coups de poings qui me fis partir en direction d'un rocher et juste avant de toucher ce rocher Luxux me donna encore un coups de pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'étais allongé sur le rocher , j'ouvris à peine les yeux que Luxus et Gildarts étaient entrain de foncés sur moi avec leur poings en avant , j'eus esquivé de peux leur cou.

Moi : Shadow drive !

Je fonça sur Gildarts pour lui porter un coup mais Luxus me stoppa en me donnant un coup de poing qui me fit retourner au rocher où j'étais allongé.Maintenant j'en étais sur il fallait que je neutralise un des deux pour neutraliser l'autre.

Mon choix a été vite fait !

Moi : Arcanes lunaires du sharingan !

Natsu : C'est un technique redoutable , c'est avec ça qu'il ma vaincu !

Gildarts : Il va falloir faire très attention Luxus .

Luxus : Tss … Je l'avais bien compris !

Je regarda Luxus droit dans les yeux et il fit plongé dans les arcanes

Luxus : Qu'elle est cet endroit ? (dit il d'un air très étonné)

Moi : C'est fini pour toi !

Comme avec Natsu , je lui planta des couteaus dans le ventre pendant une semaine entière ce qui équivaux à

six secondes dans le temps réel. Gildarts s'élança vers moi à grande vitesse mais s'arrêta après avoir vu Luxus tomber par terre sans se relever.

Gildarts : Que lui as-tu fais ?

Je resta encore une fois muet sur cette question , je m'élança vers lui.

Moi : Griffes du dragon des ombres !

Gildarts l'esquiva facilement et répliqua avec un coup de poing à pleine puissance dans mon ventre , ce qui , me fit encore une fois décollé en direction d'une pierre mais ce coups je me rattrapa en faisant un salto arrière avec l'aide de la pierre.

Moi : Tu ne peux attraper une ombre ! Shadow drive !

Gildarts cherchait à repérer ma présence mais cela ne servit à rien , il sentit quelque chose apparaître derrière lui et tout de suite il se retourna et donna un coups , malheureusement pour lui , c'était juste une ombre et je lui donna un terrible coup de poings au visage qui lui avait fait reculer d'à peine quelques centimètres , il enchaîna tout de suite avec un coup de poing que j'eus arrêté avec mon pied droit puis j'ai fais un tours sur moi même pour lui donner un coups de pieds avec mon pieds gauche. Ce coups là l'avait mis à terre mais il se releva de suite.

Gildarts : Tu es très fort petit , je comprend pourquoi Natsu n'est pas arrivé a te battre , lui même n'aurait jamais réussi à me mettre à terre.

Natsu commença à bouder et Lucy essayait de le consoler en lui disant que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il pouvait faire plus.

Moi : Je suis désolé Natsu-san , je te dédirai ma victoire contre lui !

Ce qui redonna le sourire à Natsu.

Natsu : Ok Seydjou je compte sur toi !

Gildarts : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Gildarts était à pleine puissance , il divisa le sol en un coup de poing , et nous tombèrent dans un trou avec le corps de Luxus qui fut rattraper pendant la chute par la team exceeds. Pendant notre chute je réfléchissais à un moyen de battre les filles étant donné qu'elles avaient encore beaucoup d'énergie à nous arrivèrent toute en bas, je me tenais devant Gildarts qui à pleine puissance me donna un coups de poings qui me fit voltiger contre les parois de la roche , j'eus du mal à me relever mais j'étais debout , je me disais que c'était le moment pour tester ça.

Moi : Hurlement du dragon foudroyant des ombres

Toute la guilde nous regardais à partir du sommet du trou qu'avait fais Gildartz , ils furent tous étonnés que je maîtrise l'élément de Luxus.

Gildartz : Facile ! Tu peux peut être faire mieux !

Il divisa mon attaque en deux.

Moi : Comme être derrière toi ?

Gildarts eu à peine le temps de se retourner que je l'enchaîna avec une ruée de coups de poings chargés avec de la foudre dans son ventre ce qui , lui fit , à sont tour , s'envoler contre une paroi. Il était fatigué , je le était temps pour moi d'utilisé les arcanes lunaires , il se retrouva comme les autres accrochés à un poteau.

Gildarts : Quel est cet endroit ?

Moi : Peut importe tu vas perdre !

J'eus à peine fini de dire ma phrase , qu'il avait utilisé sa magie pour divisé le poteau.

Guildarts : Battons nous ici si sa te chante !

Ne sachant pas si moi aussi j'étais affecté au effet de cette dimension, je nous fit revenir à la réalité.

Gildartz : Pas mal ton tour de passe passe mais cela ne prend pas avec moi !

Nous passâmes les trente minutes suivantes à nous échanger des coups et là , je vis que Gildarts était vraiment fatigué , j'ai utilisé tout de suite l'amaterasu pour le brûler , ce qui le gêna beaucoup et qui me permis de lui donner le coup de grâce.

Moi Technique ultime du chasseur de dragon des ombres , poings foudroyant de l'ombre !

Ce qui étala Gildarts par terre , je fis revenir Erza et Mira de l'autre dimension qui furent eux aussi , en même temps que la guilde ,

étonnés de voir Gildarts K.O.

Erza : Tu t'es bien débrouillé mais je sens ta fatigue !

Mirajane : Erza ! Finissons le !

Erza : Avec plaisir !

Elles se lancèrent sur moi tel un chasseur poursuivant son gibier , je fus tout d'un coup , complètement paralysé , c'était encore un fois à cause de ma phobie des filles.

Erza : Alors on ne peut plus rien faire contre des filles , hein ?!

J'utilisai mon sharingan pour essayer dans toucher une avec mon amaterasu mais , ce n'était pas mon vrai objectif . Leur timing étaient parfait , Erza me descendait à coups d'épée et Mirajane avec ses poings. Je réussi à avoir Mirajane avec mon amaterasu ce qui vida toute la puissance de mes yeux , il me restait assez de puissance pour récupérer l'énergie qu'elles avaient laissés dans ma qu'Erza essayait de lui retiré ces flammes , je pu récupérer toute l'énergie, je força alors sur l'amaterasu pour donné au flamme la puissance qu'il me restait dans les yeux.

Moi : Erza , si tu veux arrêté ces flammes il va falloir que tu me batte d'abord !

Erza s'élança vers moi en utilisant son rééquipement , elle enfila son armure de séduction , tout les garçons de la guilde la regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit mais moi , ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout , après l'avoir vu comme ça , je plaça tout de suite mes mains devant mes yeux , elle en profita pour se rééquiper et m'attaquer.

Erza : Armure du purgatoire !

Elle me donna un grand coup de sa massue géante à pique , qui me colla directement au sol.

Erza : C'est bon abandonne ! Tu n'oseras jamais frappé une femme n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Non à part si je ne peux pas la voir !

Erza : Comment ça ?!

Je me relevai encore une fois mais je su que si je devais encore retomber ,ça serait la flammes s'arrêtèrent , Mirajane était K.O , il ne restait plus que Erza et moi.

Moi : L'un de nous deux dois perdre et ce ne sera pas moi !

Je sorti mon sabre de mon fourreau .

Erza : Regarde toi tu tiens à peine debout et en plus tu veux te battre avec moi avec une simple épée ? Oseras-tu me toucher en me regardant avec tes yeux ?

A ce moment là je lui fit un sourire.

Erza : Pourquoi souris tu ?

Mes yeux commencèrent à faire tomber des larmes de sang , à ce moment là je ne pouvais plus utilisé mes yeux , c'est ce que j'avais prévu pendant que moi et Gildarts tombons dans le trou.

Moi : Cette épée comme tu dis n'est rien pour l'instant mais combinée avec les ombres , elle peut être redoutable.

Erza : Arrêtons de combattre tu ne peut plus voir !

Moi : Voir n'est qu'un seul sens parmi tout les autres , approche ! Ou peut être aurait tu peur ?!

Erza : C'est parti alors ! Armure de l'impératrice des flammes ! Lame de feu !

Comme avec Luxus j'eus absorbé le feu .

Erza : Sais tu les effets secondaires de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Moi : Dragon force !

Erza fut choqué que je ne ressentais pas les effets secondaire.

La guilde n'en revenait pas , il croyait que j'étais déjà à pleine puissance contre Luxus et Glidarts.

Erza : Enfin tu montre ton vrai pouvoir !

Moi : Sache que j'ai battu Luxus et Gildarts sans l'utilisé !

Erza : Co...Comment ?! Impossible !

Je l'attaqua , j'avais utilisé cette diversion pour savoir où elle était placé , je couru en sa direction.

Moi : Lames des ombres !

Mon sabre envoya une multitude d'ombre vers Erza qui s'efforça de les tranchés , pendant se temps je me déplaça dans son ombre , j'étais derrière elle.

Moi : Hurlement du dragon des ombres !

Elle fût projeté à son tour contre la paroi et je lança encore mon sort.

Moi : Lames des ombres !

Elle eut à peine touché la paroi qu'elle fut cloué et attaqué par toutes mes ombres. Elle tomba par terre , je mis mon poing en l'air pour faire un signe de victoire mais pendant que j'eus le dos tourné Erza se releva.

Erza : Armure Hakama !

Elle me bondit dessus à pleine vitesse mais , heureusement pour moi , j'eus le temps de mettre mon sabre , nos épées s'entrechoquèrent , nous étions resté comme ça pendant environ 1 minute puis nous nous sommes séparé. Je senti qu'Erza était fatigué , j'entendais sa respiration qui s'accélérait.

Erza : Je vais mettre fin à se combat !

Moi : Shadow Drive !

Ont n'avaient pas le droit de faire une erreur , nous rejoignîmes en courant , au milieu du trou , chacun son épée en main , Erza leva son bras , elle était prêt à me donner le coup de grâce , au moment où elle me frappa , une ombre apparut à la place de mon corps et j'apparus derrière Erza.

Moi : Erza , c'est fini ! Croc du dragon des ombres foudroyantes !

Erza s'écroula sur le sol , je cru enfin gagné ce terrible combat mais alors j'entendis un bruit , je senti l'odeur de Mirajane , elle s'était relevée.

Mirajane : Satan soul : Sitri ! Désolé Seydjou mais ta victoire s'arrête là !

Elle me donna un coup de poings tellement fort que je fus bloqué dans la roche , elle me donna une multitude de coup poings et à la fin elle me donna un coup de pieds qui se faisait suivre par des flammes , c'était mon jours de chance , j'absorbai toutes les flammes , malgré que ça n'était pas mon élément , ça me fit récupérer toute mes forces.

Mirajane : Comment ce fait-il que tu puisse retrouvé ton énergie en absorbant un autre éléments ?!

Moi: C'est fini ! Désolé Mira-chan , mais la victoire est à moi ! Arcanes lunaires du sharingan !

Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire un mot je ferma les yeux et avec tout mes clones nous enfonçâmes nos lames dans son corps , nous restâmes que deux journées dans les arcanes , Mirajane était déjà bien affaibli , revenu à la réalité , Mirajane s'étala sur le sol , je leva mon sabre en l'air pour faire encore une fois signe de victoire tel Erza à la fin du pandémonium.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6: Une désagréable surprise**_

Makarof : Cher membres de Fairy Tail voici le nouveau membre le plus fort de Fairy Tail !

Makarof ordonna a Happy et Lily de déposer le corps de Luxus en bas et de regrouper tout les autres corps derrière moi pour qu'on puisse prendre une photo pour le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

A la fin des photos , je m'écroulai d'épuisement par terre. Après que Gildarts , Luxus , Mirajane , Erza et moi soyons soigné et recouvert de bande , nous reprenions le train pour entrer à la arrivâmes enfin à la guilde , le reporteur du Weekly Socerer Magazine nous attendais devant , Makarof lui donna les photos de notre combat , juste après que nous soyons revenu Gildarts prit une quête et s'en alla.

Makarof : Gildarts , tu t'en vas déjà ?!

Gildarts : Oui je n'aime pas resté trop inactif !

Makarof : Et tes blessures ? Tu devrais attendre un peu !

Gildarts : Non , mes blessures ne sont pas si importantes que ça , Cana vient en mission ! (dit il avec une tête ressemblant à celle d'un bébé)

Cana : Je t'ai déjà dis que non ! (dit elle en tournant la tête)

Gildarts : Ok! ( dit il en s'éloignant avec une tête de quelqu'un de déçu)

Moi : Lu-chan on se rejoindra demain pour la mission !

Grey : Comment ça « ont se rejoindra » demain ?!

Juvia : Grey-sama pourquoi , son cas vous intéresse t-il tout à coup. (dit elle d'un ton énervé)

Grey : Non c'était juste une question comme ça ! (dit il en faisant un sourire et en se grattant la tête)

Lucy : Seydjou ma proposé de faire une mission avec lui car pendant que vous êtes allez au laboratoire avec lui , moi je suis resté à la guilde et pour se faire pardonner il ma invité à faire une quête avec lui.

Grey : Ok donc on part à qu'elle heure ?

Lucy : On y va que nous deux !

Toute la guilde regarda Lucy avec un drôle de regard , ce qu'il la fit rougir et me fit cacher mon visage avec mon écharpe.

Toute la guilde à part Natsu : Tout les deux ?!

Je leur répondais à travers mon écharpe.

Moi : Il... Il ne va rien ce passer entre nous deux !

Lucy : Oui , il a raison ! (dit elle toute rouge)

Moi : Bon Lu-chan à demain !

Toute la guilde : Et tes blessures ?!

Moi : Comme la dit Gildarts nos blessures ne sont pas si importantes que ça !

Makarof : Et pour Erza et Mirajane ?

Moi : Elle se réveilleront dans 1 jours environ !

Makarof : Que leur as-tu fais ?

Moi : Je ne peux vous l'expliquer ! Ne cherche pas à me chercher , je viendrai te trouver , à demain Lu-chan.

Après cette phrase on ne vit que mon ombre partir en direction du centre ville de Magnolia.

Toute la guilde se sépara et chacun rentra chez était le soir , j'avais dormi toute l'après-midi , je ne savais qu'elle heure il était , comme tout les soirs je me dirigeai vers les douches après que les filles est fini de la prendre.

J'étais devant la porte de la salle de bain , j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et là un drame ce produisit...

Je vis toutes les filles du dortoir toutes nues , à la vue de ces demoiselles , je cacha mes yeux avec mes mains et de l'ombre sorta de ma bouche comme si j'avais fais mon hurlement du dragon.

Les filles : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Moi : Aie Aie aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !

Mes yeux me piquèrent tellement que , sans m'en rendre compte mon sharingan s'activa et envoya des flammes partout dans la salle de bain ce qui m'avait fais enlevé mes mains de mes yeux , je réussi à arrêter le sharingan , je saignais des yeux , je me retourna pour pouvoir sortir de la salle mais je me suis pris la porte , ce qui m'étala et m'endormis en même me réveilla le lendemain matin , au lieu de prendre mon déjeuner je voulu partir directement mais je fus retenu.

Erza : Seydjou , viens là ! (dit elle d'un ton très énervé)

Moi : Ou.. Oui , Erza-chan ?! (disais-je avec une tête de quelqu'un qui était confus)

Erza : Te rappel tu de hier soir ?! (dit elle toute énervé)

Moi:Je...Je préfère l'oublier , mais Erza-chan je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Les filles : Tu nous as vu toutes nues !

Moi : Je vous promet de ne le dire à personne !

Juvia : Qu'est-ce Grey-sama va penser de moi ?

Levy : J'èspère que Gadjil ne le sera pas Seydjou-san

Moi : Non personne ne le seras , je dois partir pour ma mission avec Lucy à ce soi... à la prochaine !

C'est sur cette phrase que je parti en forme d'ombre vers la guilde. J'étais arrivé devant la guilde , Lucy m'y attendait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: Ma première mission pour Fairy Tail **_

_**(partie 1)**_

Lucy : Hey Seydjou ! Je t'attendais pour partir en mission.

Je passa derrière elle sans même la regarder.

Moi : Salut Lucy ! Attend moi là j'arrive !

Lucy : Euh .. Ok !

J'étais rentré dans la guilde , il fallait que je parle à Makarof.

Moi : Bonjour Maître !

Makarof : Salut Seydjou ! Comment vas-tu ?!

Moi : Je vais très bien merci , Maître je suis venu vous parlez de quelque chose !

Makarof : De quoi veux tu me parler ?!

Moi : Je vous promet de faire toutes les missions possibles pour que nous puissions racheté l'ancienne guilde !

Makarof : C'est un bon geste de ta part merci !

Moi : De rien , je vous suis redevable , maintenant je m'en vais en mission avec Lucy , à plus tard.

Makarof : Vous seriez de retour dans combien de temps ?

Moi : Je pense que nous serions de retour dans 2 jours.

Makarof : D'accord , bonne mission à vous deux , bande de petits cachotiers ! (dit il avec un gros sourire au lèvres).

Je sorti de la guilde avec mon écharpe qui cachait mon visage encore une fois.

Lucy : Pourquoi caches tu ton visage ?

Moi : Le maître à encore dit quelque chose au sujet de notre mission tout les deux.

Lucy : Euh … Ok ( dit elle en rougissant )

Nous étions entré dans le train , il ne restait que deux places côte à côte.

Lucy : Je crois qu'il ne reste que ces deux places là.

Moi : C'es... C'est pas grave Lu-chan !

Nous nous étions assis.

Moi : Euh … Lu-chan , peux tu me dire notre mission avant que le train parte s'il te plaît !

Lucy : Oh oui bien sûr , les habitants de Hakakura se font détruire tour à tour leurs maisons pendant la nuit , on doit arrêter ceux qui font ça puis les livrer au village !

Moi : Ok mais où se situe ce village ?

Lucy : Dans le Royaume du Midi !

Moi : Hum … Ce voyage va être long !

Le train démarre et je commence déjà à me sentir mal.

Moi : Lu-chan as-tu une de tes clés d'argent ?

Lucy : Euh oui … Pourquoi ?

Moi : peux tu m'en prêter une s'il te plaît ?!

Lucy : D'a... D'accord !

Elle me donna une de ses clés , je voyais mon reflet dedans.

Moi : Réveil moi quand t'ont sera arrivé Lu-chan.

Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de parler , je me servis du reflet pour m'hypnotiser avec le sharingan et m'endormir.

A mon réveil sans savoir pourquoi j'étais allongé sur les genoux de Lucy , je voulu de suite me lever mais en regardant Lucy j'eus vu que elle aussi dormait en ayant posé son bras gauche sur mon ventre , il fallait que je la réveille pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Moi : Euh … Lu-chan , il faut te réveiller !

Au moment où elle ouvrit ses yeux et m'eus vu allongé sur ses genoux , elle me poussa violemment en criant à travers tout le compartiments qui était d'ailleurs immobile et désert.

Moi : Que c'est il passé ? ( disais-je en me relevant )

Lucy : Excuse moi Seydjou , tu m'as surpris ! Et malheureusement , je ne crains que pendant que nous étions endormis , quelqu'un en a profité pour coupé les wagons.

Moi : Alors nous allons devoir y aller en marchant , ça ne devrais prendre qu'une heure , tout au plus !

Lucy : Ok mais comment peux tu le savoir ? Il se pourrait que nous soyons là depuis longtemps !

Moi : Je ne pense pas ! Je peux encore sentir l'odeur des passagers dans le wagon ! Peut être que je me suis réveillé parce qu'ils ont coupé le compartiments !

Lucy : Oui peut être !

Moi : Bon commençons à nous diriger vers le village !

Nous étions sortis du train , pour ne pas gêner les autres trains , j'ai détruis le wagon , puis ensuite nous sommes partis en direction de la ville. Au bout de cinq minutes le silence était pesant , je voyais sur le visage de Lucy qu'elle avait envie de parler.

Moi : T..Tu sais Lu-chan , si ta envie de parler tu peux !

Lucy : Ok d'accord mais c'est plus des questions que j'ai envie de te poser ! (dit-elle en souriant)

Moi : Euh... Tu peux les poser !

Lucy : A part tes parents , tu ne connais personne de ta famille ?

Moi : Non malheureusement mais je pense que si je retourne au vieux laboratoire je pourrais en savoir plus , si le vieillard est toujours en vie !

Lucy : Hum … Ok et au faite , comment se fait-il que tu puisse manger les autres éléments des dragons slayer sans avoir à ressentir des effets secondaires ?

Moi : Grâce ou à cause de la lacrima que m'a implenté le vieillard , je peux absorber n'importe quel élément des chasseurs de dragons sans avoir à ressentir un effet secondaire.

Lucy : Ok et au faite comment tu as battu Natsu ? (dit-elle en souriant)

Moi : J'ai téléporté nos esprits dans une autre dimension puis je l'est torturé !

Lucy : Aïe ! C'était pas trop douloureux quand même ? (dit-elle avec inquiétude)

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas , dès que je lui est fais ça , je lui est donné à manger du feu ! (disais-je en souriant)

Lucy : J'espère !

Nous parlions depuis dix minutes puis pendant quarante minute il y eut un silence , il ne nous restaient que dix minutes de marche encore, jusqu'au moment où Lucy repris la conversation.

Lucy : Dis-moi , dans combien de guilde à tu été avant de nous suivre ?

Moi : Hum … dans deux guildes !

Lucy : Ah ! Je vois ! Et tu es partie parce que ça ne t'intéressais pas ?

Moi : Non , c'est pour une autre raison.

Lucy : Laquelle ?!

Moi : Si je te le dis , est-ce que tu me promet de ne le dire à personnes ?

Lucy : Ou.. Oui mais pourquoi ?

Moi : Avant de vous espionner , j'étais dans des guildes noires !

Cette phrase avait complètement refroidi Lucy.

Moi : Lu-chan , je t'en prie ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Je venais à peine d'arriver dans la société , je ne connaissais rien à ce monde ! Je ne savais pas la différence entre les bonnes ou mauvaise guilde.

Nous continuâmes de marcher , je pouvais lire sur le visage de Lucy une certaine peur et cette fois , je crois qu'elle avait peur de moi. Nous étions arrivés au village , nous nous sommes directement dirigés vers le plus grand immeuble de ce village pour rencontré le maire. Nous étions arrivé dans ce bâtiment , il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme qui s'occupait des finances et un vieille homme assez grand qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Moi : Bonjour , nous sommes les membres de Fairy Tail , nous sommes venus pour votre quêtes !

? : Bonjour , je suis Elnia , je m'occupe des finances de ce village et voici Krutz le maire de cette ville.

Krutz : Malheureusement , vous arrivez trop tard pour la quêtes !

Moi et Lucy : Comment ça ?

Krutz : Ceux qui nous attaquaient la nuit ont été retrouvés mort assassinés dans une ruelle pas très loin d'ici ! Désolé mais vous allez devoir repartir !

Lucy : Mais nous …

Moi : Non Lu-chan ! Allons nous en ! (disais-je en l'attrapant par le bras)

Nous étions sortie de la mairie.

Lucy : Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ?

Moi : Allons dans une auberge nous allons repartir demain !

Nous étions entrain de chercher une auberge , sur le chemin Lucy me posait pleins de questions au quelles je n'ai pas répondu et pour me martyriser encore plus , il n'y avait pas d'auberge mais un love hôtel.

Lucy : On … Ont va quand même pas …. ! (dit-elle toute stressé)

Moi : Désolé , Lu-chan ! (disais-je avec une voix tremblante)

Nous sommes entrés dans ce love hôtel , il y avait une vieille femme assis sur un tabouret qui attendait les clients.

Moi : Bonjour , avez une chambre , s'il vous plaît ?

Vielle femme : Oui il m'en reste une!

Moi : Combien coûte la nuit ?

Vielle femme : cinq milles joyaux !

Lucy : Quoi …

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche puis repris la parole en souriant.

Moi : Pas de problème ont vous la prend !

Elle nous donna la clé puis nous sommes monté dans la chambre à l'étage , je savais qu'arrivé dans la chambre Lucy allait me poser tout un tas de questions. Nous étions enfin dans la chambre.

Lucy : Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions ? (dit elle en criant et en s'énervant)

Moi : Ou..Oui ! (disais-je en souriant et en me grattant la tête)

Lucy : D'abord pourquoi ne sommes nous pas entrain de rentré si la quêtes est déjà fait ?

Moi : Oui c'est vrai je te dois des explications , d'abord depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici la ville était déserte , ce qui paraît déjà louche puis Krutz et Elnia ne nous ont même pas regarder pour nous parler c'est encore louche. Et , avant que tu ne parle au maire j'ai remarqué qu'ils faisaient tout pour cachés leurs regards , je crois qu'ils sont pris en otage par quelqu'un qui peut se rendre invisible !

Lucy : Tu … Tu as déduis ça juste en 2 minutes ? (dit-elle cette fois ci fasciné)

Moi : Oui ! Après toutes ces années j'ai appris à regarder chaque détail !

Lucy : Ok mais qui va payer la chambre ?

Moi : Personne ! Si j'ai bien réfléchis , pendant la nuit le village risque d'être attaqué et là , nous devrons passé à l'acte !

Lucy : D'accord ! Allons donc ce balader un peu dans la ville ! (dit-elle avec un sourire)

Moi : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée , les voleur pourrait savoir qu'on est encore en ville et puis , il n'y a personnes en ville.

Lucy : Oh ! Et qu'allons nous faire ?

Moi : Je te conseil de dormir puis après on pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître ! (disais-je avec un sourire)

Lucy : Hum … Ca me paraît être une bonne idée mais on va dormir dans le même lit ? (dit-elle en rougissant)

Moi : Non , c'est toi qui dormira dedans.

Lucy : D'accord !

Lucy s'allongea sur le lit puis je me mis à regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Lucy : Qu'y a t-il ?

Je lui répondis en continuant à regarder à travers.

Moi : Repose toi , ont en parlera toute à l'heure !

Lucy me répondit « Ok » puis elle s'endormit , elle était maintenant endormie , je me demandais ce que j'allais faire mais je me résolu très vite à dormir moi aussi , avec mon sharingan j'eus mis notre chambre dans une autre dimension

afin que si quelqu'un ouvre la porte il ne verra que la chambre vide. Puis je m'allongea sur le sol et m'endormis.


	8. Chapter 7 (2)

_**Chapitre 7: Ma première mission pour Fairy Tail **_

_**(partie 2)**_

A mon réveille , je vu que Lucy dormais encore , j'eus désactivé mon sharingan à mon réveil , je me releva et me suis dirigé vers la fenêtre pour encore continuer à regarder dehors malgré qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Au bout d'une heure Lucy se réveilla.

Lucy : Tu n'as pas bouger ? (dit-elle en baillant)

Moi : Si j'ai dormi , je me suis réveiller il y a une heure !

Lucy : Y a t-il un problème ?

Moi : Non !

Lucy : Il nous reste plus qu'à parler en attendant ce soir ?

Moi : Euh … Oui , je crois !

Elle enleva la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle pour s'assoir sur le lit.

Lucy : Bon , je présume qu'après tant d'années à nous espionner tu connais tout sur nous mais nous , ne ne connaissons rien de toi !

Moi : Euh... Oui c'est vrai , tu peux désormais me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête !

Lucy : Tant mieux ! bizarrement tu n'es plus timide ! (dit-elle en souriant)

Moi : J... Je … Je crois que je réfléchissais trop sérieusement à quelque chose !

Lucy : A quoi donc ?

Moi : Je ne préfère pas en parler !

Lucy : Ok ce n'est pas grave peut être voudras tu en parler un jours ! Sinon qu'aime tu faire ?

Moi : J'aime bien dormir !

Lucy : C'est tout ? Tu n'aime rien d'autre ?

Moi : A part aider mes amis rien d'autres !

Lucy Hum … ok ! Mais au faite , que faisais-tu pendant l'attaque des dragons où était tu ?

Moi : Je … Je … Je vous regardais aussi.

Lucy : Tu aurais quand même pu nous aider !

Moi : Je … Je suis vraiment désolé Lu-chan ! (lui disais-je en me prosternant devant elle)

Lucy : Hey c'est pas grave nous nous en sommes tous sorties et tu n'est pas obligé de te prosterner devant moi ! (dit-elle en se grattant la tête)

Je ne bougeais plus.

Lucy : Seydjou , tu es sûr que sa va ?

Ayant peur qu'il était entrain de m'arriver quelque chose Lucy me toucha et je m'étais étalé sur le sol , puis je me suis réveillé.

Moi : Désolé Lu-chan je m'étais endormi !

Lucy : Je vois que tu ne rigolais quand tu disais que tu aime bien dormir !

Moi : Oui ! Encore des questions ?! (lui disais-je avec un sourire)

Lucy : Euh oui ! Comment sa ce passe à Fairy Hills ?

Tout de suite mon visage eu changé d'expression.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Sa … Sa .. Sa se passait bien jusqu'à ce matin !

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Si je te le dis Erza me fera la peau !

Lucy : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui dirai pas !

Moi : Tu me le promet ?

Lucy : Promis !

Je lui est donc raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches hier soir.

Lucy : QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUOOOOOIII ! Tu les as vraiment vu toutes nues ?

Moi : Oui mais ne le dis à personne !

Lucy : Et dès que tu les as vues que c'est t-il passé ?

Moi : Mes yeux me piquaient donc j'ai déclenché l'amaterasu et dès que j'ai arrêté les flammes j'ai voulu sortir de la salle de bain mais je me suis pris la porte.

Lucy : Oh , ta phobie et toi sa fait vraiment deux ! Mais au faite pourquoi tu n'est plus timide avec moi ? (dit-elle en me regardant)

Lucy : Tu t'es encore endormi !

Moi : Excuse moi Lu-chan !

Lucy : On dirait que tu fais exprès de t'endormir à chaque fois que je te répond !

Moi : Non je ne fais pas exprès et puis , même quand je dors je t'entend tout aussi que quand je ne dors pas !

Lucy : Alors répond à ma question !

Moi : Je crois que c'est parce que je suis trop occupé à regarder au alentour pour voir si des personnes passent !

Lucy : Hum ok . Au tient regarde le soleil commence à aller se coucher !

Moi : Dit moi Lu-chan , puis-je te poser une question ?

Lucy : Oui bien sûr !

Moi : Quand est-ce que tu vas lui avouer ton amour ?

Lucy : A... A qui ?

Moi : Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler !

Lucy : Je … Je ne sais pas ! Pour l'instant …

Moi : Attention !

J'ai attrapé Lucy dans mes bras en sautant contre le mur.

Moi : Tu vas bien ?!

Lucy : Ou... Oui !

En regardant Lucy dans ses yeux je retrouva ma timidité envers elle , ce qui me fit la lâché directement.

Moi : Il est tant pour nous d'accomplir notre mission Lu-chan.

Lucy : Oui !

Nous étions maintenant tout les deux dehors , nez à nez avec ceux qui détruisait la ville.

Moi : C'est vous qui détruisez ces bâtiments chaque nuits ? Qui êtes vous ?

? :Nous faisons partie de la guilde noir appelé Dark Shadowz et oui nous devons détruire ces bâtiments pour en refaire d'autres plus grand pour notre guilde !

Lucy : Ont ne vas pas vous laissez faire !

Moi : Vas-y Lu-chan montre moi ta puissance de combat !

Lucy : Ok ! Viens à moi Taurus !

Taurus : Toujours aussi nice body Lucy !

Lucy : Donne une leçon à ces bandits ! (dit-elle avec un visage désespérant)

Taurus : Ok ma nice body !

Et d'un coup de hache il balaya tout les bandits.

Moi : Hum trop simple

Bandits : Vous allez regretté dès que notre patron arrivera!

Moi : Lu-chan renvoi Taurus d'où il vient , sa risque de devenir dangereux !

Lucy : O... Ok ! Reviens Taurus !

Taurus : A plus tard Lucy !

Bandits : Voilà , regarder il arrive !

Moi : Et toi , qui es tu ? Enlève cette capuche !

Il avait une capuche avec une grande cape noir qui cachait les habilles qu'il portaient en dessous.

? : Mon nom importe peu , laisse nous faire ce que nous devons faire ici !

Moi : Il en est hors de question ! Hurlement du dragon des ombres !

En un coups il renvoya mon attaque vers Lucy , j'ai donc utilisé mon sharingan pour absorber l'attaque et la relancer mais cette fois sur ses sbires. Je me dirigeai vers lui pour me battre au corps à corps.

Moi : Crocs du dragon des ombres !

Il para encore une fois mon attaque ainsi que toutes les autres d'ailleurs , il avait une toute petite boule d'énergie qu'il avait dans les mains qu'il m'envoya à plein vitesse , je n'eus pas eu le temps de l'absorber ni même de l'esquiver , j'étais maintenant à bout de forces , en juste qu'une seule attaque.

? : Déjà fatigué ?

Il envoya la même boule de feu vers Lucy mais je me suis interposé juste à temps pour la sauver.

Moi : Je t'en supplie , quitte cette ville et laisse les habitants tranquille !

Lucy : Seydjou tu es …

? : Ok mais la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer !

Moi : Tu m'accorde vraiment cette faveur ?

? : Oui mais c'est bien parce que tu es mon petit frère !

Moi : Qu...Quo... Quoi ?! Comment ça je suis ton frère qui es tu ?!

? : Retourne de la d'où tu viens et tu le saura . Sur ce je dois il y aller.

Une aura meurtrière tua tout les bandits et ce mystérieux personnage avait disparu.

Moi : Lu-chan tu es là ? (disais-je en tombant par terre)

Lucy : Oui je suis là ! (dit-elle avec les larmes au yeux)

Moi : S'il te plaît Lu-chan , écoute moi et ne pleurs pas !

Lucy : Parle … Je t'écoute ! (dit-elle en séchant ses larmes)

Moi : Tout d'abord dis au maire du village que nous avons régler ce problème d'attaque et demande lui la récompense puis rentrons à la guilde et je t'en supplie , ne dis pas aux autres membres de la guilde ce qu'il a dit !

Lucy: Je te le promet !

Moi : Merci Lu-chan , tu es vraiment gentille !

Je m'étais maintenant endormi.

? : Il se réveil !

En ouvrant les yeux je voyais encore flou.

? : Enfin , il commençait à nous faire peur , j'ai cru qu'il allait y rester !

Je voyais maintenant clair et je me suis relevé lentement devant les yeux de toute la guilde.

Moi : Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?

Makarof : Cela fait maintenant une semaines que tu dort !Que c'est t-il passé ?!

Moi : Lu-chan est là ?

Lucy : Ou... Oui !

Moi : Approche , je vais te dire quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Elle approcha alors son oreille de ma bouche.

Moi : Lu-chan , dès que je saurai parti de la guilde tu pourra tout leur dire , d'accord ? (disais-je en chuchotant)

Lucy : D'accord ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont apprécier ! (dit-elle aussi en chuchotant)

Moi : Merci , Lu-chan !

En me relevant je repris mon écharpe et je repris de nouvelles bandes pour les enroulés autour de mes avant bras et de mes poings.

Makarof : Où vas-tu ?

Moi : Euh … Je .. Je dois aller chercher un truc dans ma chambre !

Je sorti ensuite de la guilde mais avant de partir tout de suite je suis rentrée à nouveau dans la guilde mais cette fois sous forme d'ombre , pour écouter ce qui allait se passer après que Lucy leur est tout racontée.

Makarof : Hum … Je crois savoir où il va se dirigé. Natsu , Erza et Grey partez tout de suite en direction de ce fameux laboratoire , tient tant qu'on y est Gajeel et Lucy partez avec eux aussi.

Natsu : Hum... Sa sent son odeur pas loin.

Erza : Regarder là une ombre qui sort de la guilde !

Makarof : Mince ! Il nous a entendu !

Gajeel : Poing d'acier du dragon !

Ce qui fit que j'eus abandonné ma course pendant que toute leur équipe ce regroupait autour de moi.

Erza : Ont ne vas pas te laisser passer ! Natsu , Grey , Lucy partez devant , ont va essayer de le retenir.

Natsu / Grey / Lucy : Ok

Moi : Je ne voulais pas utiliser cette technique contre vous mais bon … Passage en force de l'ombre foudroyant !

Erza : Tu crois que ça va nous arrêter ?

Gajeel : Gi-hi ! Ton ombre ne sert à rien contre les pouvoirs d'un dragon slayer !

J'étais déjà passé derrière eux sans qu'ils s'en rendre compte.

Moi : Bon , je vais vous expliquez ! La foudre c'était pour passer rapidement et l'ombre vous n'avez qu'à regarder en dessous de vos pieds , sur ce à la prochaine les amis !

Un cercle d'ombre se dressait sous leurs pieds et multitude d'ombre


	9. Chapter 8

_**Cher lecteurs je m'excuse pour certaines erreurs que j'ai fait pour les chapitres précédents mais je vous promet que ça n'arrivera moins ^^. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 8 : En quête de l'information ultime**_

Un cercle d'ombre se dressait sous leurs pieds et une multitudes d'ombres s'agrippaient à leurs jambes pour les empêcher de bouger , parmi ces ombres ils en venaient d'autres qui elles les frappaient. J'étais maintenant en route pour le laboratoire.

Pendant ce temps là avec Natsu , Grey et Lucy.

Grey : Lucy tu aurai pu nous le dire plutôt !

Lucy : Je … Je … Je lui est fais une promesse !

Grey : C'est pas malin ça !

Moi : Arrêtez-vous !

Grey : Comment as-tu passé Gajeel et Erza ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire pour qu'il croit que je les ai tué.

Grey : Tu vas le payer enfoiré !

Moi : Mais où est Natsu ?

Natsu : Hurlement du dragon de feu !

J'eus absorbé son feu en voulant le renvoyer vers Grey mais à côté de lui se trouvait Lucy donc j'ai alors avalé le feu.

Moi : Merci pour le carburant ! Je dois y aller maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le peine de me suivre je vais trop vite pour vous ! Mais vous devriez aller aider Erza et Gajeel avant qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelque chose !

Ils sont repartis du côté de la guilde tandis que moi j'ai continuer vers le laboratoire. En entrant de le laboratoire , je vu encore ce vieillard , je croyais qu'il serait mort après tous ce temps.

Vieillard : Oh encore toi ! Que me veux-tu encore ?

Moi : Quel est le vrai motif pour lequel vous m'avez enlevé !

Vieillard : Je t'ai déjà dis la réponse !

Moi : Arrête de mentir sinon tu vas mourir ! Et cette fois , il n'y aura personne pour m'empêcher de te tuer !

Vieillard : Et bien vas-y tue moi ! (dit-il en criant)

Moi : Sa serait trop facile , je vais d'abord te torturer à petit feu !

Je pris trois de ses doigts pour ensuite les cassés.

Vieillard : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Moi : Et sa ne fait que commencer !

Je lui est ensuite broyé tout ses autres doigts.

Vieillard : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Moi : Continue à rester muet et on va passé à tes bras !

Vieillard : AAAhhhh ! Ont ta kidnappé pour ton pouvoir !

Moi : Je le sais ! Mais c'est pas ça que je veux savoir , qui ta donné l'ordre de me ramener ici ?

Vieillard : C'est moi !

Moi : Raconte moi toute la vérité et je pourrai te rendre un service.

Il était entrain de réfléchir.

Vieillard : C'est d'accord ! Mais écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire , ce n'est pas des mensonges. Celui qui nous as dis de faire ça était ton grand ou plutôt ton frère jumeaux !

Moi : Qui … Qui est t-il ?

Vieillard : Ouvre se tiroir , tu y trouveras une lettre qui t'es destiné.

Je me dirigeai vers le tiroir , je l'ouvris et pris la lettre puis j'eus commencer à la lire.

Lettre :

Je viens d'apprendre que j'avais un frère jumeau...

Notre père n'ayant pas réussi à nous tuer m'a abandonné

Mon frère lui a été emprisonné dans une glace spécial

A cause de sa couleur de peau

Mais pendant un certains temps uniquement

En attendant ce jours

Je détruirai tout ce qui sera sur mon passage

Que maintenant le monde passe

Sous la plus sombre des périodes

Signé -

A ce moment là , le parchemin s'éclaira et une sorte de magie agis sur moi , je ne sais pas ce que cette magie était destiné à me faire mais je me sentais toujours normal enfin... Presque , je ne revenais toujours pas de qui était mon frère jumeaux , je dois maintenant rentré à la guilde pour leur annoncer ma démission.

Moi : Adieu vieillard !

Vieillard : Attend !

Moi : Hum ? ( disais-je en tournant ma tête vers lui )

Vieillard : Tu me dois un service !

Moi : Quel est se service ?

Vieillard : J'aimerai … J'aimerai descendre de cette montagne !

Moi : Tu ne peux pas descendre tout seul ?

Vieillard : Il n'y a rien ici pour m'aider à redescendre , tout les années où tu étais endormis je les ai passées à attendre ici avec tout la nourriture que j'avais stocké , après que tu sois partis j'ai continué à faire ça jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes aujourd'hui et …

Moi : C'est bon on y va !

Je le plaça sur mon dos puis je l'emmena à la ville la plus proche avant de repartir en forme d'ombre en direction de la guilde.

J'étais enfin revenu à la guilde tout le monde étaient là à part Natsu , Grey , Erza , Lucy , Wendy , Happy et Carla.

Makarov : Te voilà enfin ! Qu'as tu fais là-bas ?!

Moi : Où sont les autres ?

Makarof : En mission mais cela ne répond pas à ma question , qu'à tu fais là-bas !

Moi : Je quitterai la guilde demain maître , définitivement je pense.

Makarof : Allons , allons ! Tu n'a pas fais une erreur extrêmement grave quand même ?! As-tu tué ce vieille homme ?

Toutes la guilde avait arrêtée de parler et nous regardait.

Ah oui … Ils ont obtenus un nouveau local pour la guilde du maire de Magnolia en gage de respect pour avoir gagné les Grands « Jeux Magiques ».

Moi : Non , je ne l'ai pas tué , je l'ai laissé en vie mais la cause pour laquelle je quitte la guilde est plus importante.

Makarof : Et quel est cette cause ?

Moi : Je … Je suis … Le frère jumeau de Zeref …

Toute la guilde n'en revenait pas , ils étaient tous abasourdies par cette nouvelle.

Makarof : Im... Impossible... Tu ment , ce n'est pas possible , as-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu avance ?

Je lui donna la lettre que lui et toute la guilde lu , bizarrement il n'y pas de magie qui émana de la lettre comme pour moi quand je l'avais lu.

Makarof : C'es... C'est tout bonnement étonnant …

Après quelque minutes de frayeur Makarof repris ses esprits.

Makarof : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son frère que tu vas faire les mêmes choses que lui , tu n'es pas obligé de partir tant que tu ne fais rien contre notre guilde.

M'ayant un peu ému avec ce message , il m'avait dissuader de quitté la guilde.

Moi : Je ne la quitterais pas enfin … Pas officiellement ! Demain je partirai dans un endroit chaud , ou je pourrai mourir en paix , j'arrêterais de manger et de boire , sur ce , la Mort m'attend dans le désert adieu maître !

Et je partis en direction de Fairy Hills pour libérer la chambre que j'occupais. Je partis tout de suite dans le désert où la nuit est l'endroit le plus froid de tout Magnolia.

C'est ici que s'arrête ma vie et que commence ma mort !

Je venais de m'endormir , et , tout d'un coups j'eus réalisais que j'étais encore entrain de dormir mais que je m'étais réveillé dans une pièce où quelqu'un m'attendait.

? : La magie qui est sortie de la lettre était destiné à pouvoir me faire entrer dans tes rêves.

Moi : Qui es... Ah … C'est toi !

? : J'ai tout un tas de choses dont je voudrais parler avec toi mais je ne te dirais que le strict nécessaire.

Moi : Je t'écoute.

? : Premièrement j'ai annulé tes pouvoirs de chasseurs de dragons enfin endormi ainsi que tes yeux rouge que tu caches sous se regard si ténébreux.

Moi : Quoi ?! Comment ça enfoiré !

? : Du calme ! Deuxièmement la lacrima que tu as n'a pas les effets que ta dit ce vieux , je lui ai dis ça pour pas qu'il l'utilise pour autre chose , cette lacrima en toi renferme ma magie mais tu pourra l'utiliser que lorsque le jours fatidique sera arrivé ou si tu réussi à le déverrouiller tout seul , ce qui m'étonnerait.

Troisièmement je ne sais pas comment ça sait passer mais tu es un chasseurs de je ne sais quoi qui te permet de manger la magie des chasseurs de dragons , de dieux , de démon et autres.

Et pour finir tes pouvoirs de chasseurs de dragons te reviendront quand tu auras répondu à cette question :

« Qui suis-je vraiment »

Jusqu'à ce que tu répondes à ça tu ne pourra plus utiliser tes pouvoirs de chasseurs de dragons , tu ne peux que manger les éléments mais plus les utilisés, je ne t'ai quand même pas laissé sans défense mon sort ta fais quelque petite amélioration corporel ! (dit-il en souriant)

Sur ce bonne fin de nuit cher frère !

Je m'étais réveiller , ma longue et terrible Mort m'attendait.


End file.
